


Fail

by caek



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caek/pseuds/caek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester attempts to torture Daken. Attempt being the functional word. Also, Warning. This was for kink bingo and the theme is watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fail

Daken woke up with broken ribs, a busted lip, and a hole the size of one of Bullseye’s daggers in his shoulder. He peeked over, and wouldn’t you know it, it was still in there, buried to the hilt. Fuck. Out of reflex he reached to pull it out but realized his wrists were not moving. They weren’t broken, just….not moving. A wave of dizziness passed over him as he realized he was handcuffed to what felt like a pole behind him. There was something else around his neck, maybe a collar, but it was cold and hard like metal. 

He sighed, looking around for Lester since he was the only one stupid enough to pull some shit like this. Lester was unfortunately nowhere to be found. Daken decided to give his healing factor a chance to repair himself enough to not be disoriented, but after several minutes of waiting his body still had not spit out the dagger in his shoulder and footsteps were getting closer. If the place wasn’t so dark he would be able to see who it was, but Daken had to rely on his sense of smell to identify the person. He sniffed at the air several times and got nothing.

“Lester?” It was a shot in the dark, but he was only going on his instincts and the fucking blade in his shoulder. “If you wanted to keep me in a dungeon as your sex slave you could have just told me, first. I’d never refuse such an honor.”

There was silence, then a familiar laugh. Yeah, it was Daken’s favorite fuckhole.

“Baby,” he cooed, turning his head in the direction he believed Lester to be standing. 

“You’ll change your tune in a sec, asshole. Did you know they had collars that suppressed mutant abilities? Did you know it doesn’t work on your healing factor? I didn’t count on that, so I had to improvise. I have to drug you every half hour to keep it busy enough so it won’t heal you and guess what, dollface? It seems to be doing the trick. I can take this guy out.” Lester stepped closer, touching the front of Daken’s mohawk before reaching to pull the thing out of his shoulder. 

He didn’t discard it though, it might come in handy later. Daken didn’t appear to be bothered by anything told to him, and even leaned forward to press his forehead against Lester’s crotch as he walked past. “Oh,” Lester started, grinning while he let Daken nuzzle his dick through his jeans. “By the way, that pheromone shit you do. Won’t work. Heh. I thought this through. I’m actually going to kill you this time.”

Lester sounded proud of himself like he’d actually accomplished something, and Daken was amused. The guy was still dumb as fuck. Even if he could kill Daken, which he couldn’t for reasons known only to the two of them, he’d need to keep drugging him to keep him dead. So clearly the guy hadn’t thought it through hard enough, but Daken was going to let him have his fun for the moment. Besides, he wanted to see what the sociopath had in mind. 

“I know you don’t only want me when I want you to. Unzip your pants.” Daken’s voice was like warm running water, inviting. Even without the ability to biologically manipulate, he was still very capable of doing it the old fashioned way. “I want to suck you off while I bleed out.” He could feel a twitch against his face at his words, and knew he’d said the right thing.

Lester pulled away quickly and stood still like he was contemplating what to do. A moment later he was unzipping, but he was walking around behind Daken, stopping when he was directly behind him. “It’s funny that you think you have a say in anything in your position,” he stated blankly, fumbling with fabric a bit.

From his position on his knees Daken couldn’t move fast enough to face Lester, so he didn’t bother to chase. If the psycho wanted to fuck then he wouldn’t complain--that was always eventful. He leaned forward, only just noticing there wasn’t a stitch of clothing on him though he’d gone to bed the previous night with at least sweats on. 

There was a strange warmth dripping down his back between his shoulder blades that leaked down to his ass followed by the stench of piss. He didn’t need heightened senses to tell what was happening. “What the bloody fuck, Lester?!” Daken growled.

This reaction seemed to please his captor because Lester chuckled as Daken shied away from the flow of piss he was deliberately aiming at the other man. “Mongrel like you should know this is how alpha males mark their territory.” Lester was obviously getting worked up over this display of dominance because it gradually became more difficult for him to urinate. 

“This is so fucking disgusting, even for you, you sick fuck.” Daken had always been a very tidy person. Yes he liked blood and grime as much as the next person, but this was taking things to an uncomfortable level. He got what Lester was trying to do, he really did, but fuck he was going to decapitate the man for this once he got out of this. 

Lester’s footsteps moved like he was walking away but he stopped nearby and returned with a syringe. Daken wanted to bet the guy didn’t even know the first thing about administering a proper dosage of whatever the fuck he was using to keep his healing at bay, but with no finesse at all Lester drove the needle into his neck and pushed down on the stopper. At least he had the common sense to flush it first. 

Daken blacked out within seconds and when he came to he was in pain. Nothing new there. His ass was being violated by something slick and weird, nothing he was used to. But there was a familiar cock slapping against his cheek to wake him up. “Open wide, dollface.” Lester’s voice came to him harshly, not even the slightest softness in it. Typical Lester.

He opened his mouth to take him in unceremoniously, not wanting to give him or whoever else was with them any sort of satisfaction at all. They could use him as a sex toy as long as they wanted but a man empty inside had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Truthfully, he found the attention flattering. He arched his back a bit, spread his legs wider as Lester forced his dick down his throat without any consideration for his gag reflexes. 

Once familiar teeth bit into Daken’s thigh he immediately knew whom the unknown party was. Venom. If he was able to laugh at the moment he would have, but he was too focused on not vomiting on Lester’s cock to worry about what the freakshow was doing behind him. Mac and Lester must have made some sort of deal that he would share his new mongrel pet as long as he didn’t do anything that he’d like too much. The only reason he knew this was because the guy was deliberately avoiding certain areas.

Okay, he didn’t mind being everyone’s fuck toy, and he didn’t mind bleeding out, or being drugged, or letting Lester have his way for a while. He honestly didn’t give a fuck about any of that. Daken even decided he could live with having been pissed on (for now), but he was not into the whole orgasm denial shit. If he didn’t get off in the next five minutes he was going to stop playing nice.

Just because he was partial to Lester’s cock he swallowed it down enthusiastically as he always did, forcing moans out of him when he took him deep enough to feel the head of his dick at the back of his throat. The faster he finished him, the faster he’d get his release. And if it wasn’t given to him he was going to fucking take it. The hot splash on the back of his tongue couldn’t have come sooner. Daken swallowed everything down and licked the assassin clean, looking up at him expectantly. “Tell Venom to get his tongue out of my ass and I won’t kill you.”

Lester cocked his head to one side in confusion, obviously not understanding how Daken could make demands at the moment. He put himself back in his pants and pat Daken’s head to thank him for a job well done then started walking away. 

Yeah, shit was getting boring now. Daken broke one wrist getting free of the handcuffs and tackled Lester, forcing him against the nearest wall. His claws came out, threatening Lester’s throat and keeping him pressed up against the wall so Daken wouldn’t have to waste his energy on that. He was weak from whatever the fuck he was being drugged with, but it was wearing off or he probably wouldn’t be conscious right now. “Okay, you’ve had your fun, babycheeks. Take this off my neck and I won’t take off your head.” He offered a little smile, turning too glance over to where Venom had been. The symbiote was smarter than he looked and must have took off while he had the chance, leaving Lester alone with Daken. 

Thankfully the guy didn’t have a death wish and nodded carefully to avoid the blades at this throat. He pressed whatever needed pressing to deactivate the thing, and Daken snapped it off and tossed it aside. “Thanks, sweetness. I’m going to take a long fucking bath. I smell like your piss.” The words were said dismissively, but he retracted his claws and grabbed Lester by the throat to force him to lead the way out. Daken wasn’t done with him just yet, anyway. He had a neglected cock with Lester’s name all over it.


End file.
